Red Swan
'Red Swan'https://shingeki.tv/season3/music/op.php (lit. Cisne Rojo) es el primer tema de apertura de la tercera temporada y el cuarto opening en total del anime Ataque a los Titanes, interpretado por el cantante y compositor HYDE de la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel en colaboración con el baterista Yoshiki de la banda X Japan. Descripción del video Eren se desplaza por los aires con su EDM3D en medio de las ruinas del Distrito Shiganshina, Mikasa se encuentra en un tejado mirando hacia atrás y Armin permanece sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras siente el viento y se levanta con ayuda de Mikasa. En ese momento se muestra una escena fugaz de los tres jóvenes en un tejado cuando eran niños, luego se retorna al escenario anterior mientras Eren se reúne con sus compañeros para observar un cielo lleno de estrellas. Una vez más se observa a Eren, Mikasa y Armin de niños caminando por las calles de Shiganshina, fugazmente se ve a Levi volteando su mirada y luego se muestra una imagen de los pequeños Eren, Mikasa y Armin, la cual en breve cambia al aspecto de los tres como soldados. En la Ciudad Subterránea, Levi se encuentra recostado en una pared y enseguida se marcha del lugar. Kenny se encuentra sentado en la silla de un bar mientras el joven Levi entrena con un cuchillo y de nuevo en el bar, Kenny se acomoda el sombrero. Erwin mira por una ventana y allí se ve a sí mismo de niño junto con su padre, luego se ve a Historia de niña sentada junto a Frieda. Después aparece una imagen de Eren en el cielo junto a la imagen translucida de una mano, la imagen de Eren cambia a Mikasa mientras la mano parece intentar alcanzar algo. Cuando Armin aparece, la mano comienza a sangrar y enseguida aprieta el puño mientras unas cuantas gotas de sangre caen en el agua, luego se muestra una imagen de Grisha y Carla junto a Eren de bebé. La casa de la Familia Jaeger aparece fugazmente, después se ve a Eren de espaldas observando el cielo que se encuentra justo frente a él mientras su versión más joven le dice algunas cosas, luego este sigue corriendo con los pequeños Armin y Mikasa por detrás de él. El Eren actual mira hacia adelante con una expresión seria en su rostro, los cuatro guerreros enviados a las murallas caminan por el bosque en medio de la noche, luego se aprecia a la pequeña Historia recostada en una cerca de madera. Los tres chicos de Shiganshina siguen corriendo hacia adelante, Levi y Erwin como niños, caminan pasando el uno por el lado del otro, una sandalia cae al suelo mientras se ve la llave del sótano colgado de algo. La canción concluye con una imagen de los pequeños Eren, Armin y Mikasa juntos. Personajes por orden de aparición Videos Versión de TV Versión completa Letra de la canción Versión de TV Original (Inglés & Japonés)= Like the sky at night There in the dark You can hide your fear Can lie, my dear このまま夢を見て 血だらけの翼 広げて What's the lie? What's the truth? What to believe? Like a fallen angel 時の風に 流されて落ちて行く Into the starry night 女神のように 抱きしめて　永遠を Fly to heaven |-| Rōmaji= Like the sky at night There in the dark You can hide your fear Can lie, my dear Kono mama yume wo mite Chi darake no tsubasa Hirogete What's the lie? What's the truth? What to believe? Like a fallen angel Toki no kaze ni Nagasarete ochite yuku Into the starry night Megami no youni Dakishimete eien wo Fly to heaven |-| Español= Como en el cielo durante la noche En medio de la oscuridad Puedes esconder tus miedos Puedes mentir, mi querida Solo soñando por siempre así Esas alas manchadas de sangre ¡Extiéndelas! ¿Cuál es la mentira? ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿En qué creer? Como un ángel caído Lavado por el viento del tiempo luego cayó En la noche estrellada Como una diosa abrazándome fuerte por la eternidad Vuela al cielo Versión completa Original (Inglés & Japonés)= Like the scarlet night veiling the dark You can hide your fear Can lie, my dear このまま 夢を見て 血だらけの翼 広げて Like a Fallen Angel 時の風に 流されて 落ちてゆく Into the starry night 女神のように 抱きしめて 永遠を Fly into heaven What's the lie? What's the truth? What to believe? See the flowers breathing in the rain Try growing to the edge of light It's so far away to reach out to the sky I'll seize, I'll seize the roses with my wings We'll fly Like a Fallen Angel 時の風に 流されて 落ちてゆく Into the starry night 女神のように 抱きしめて 永遠を We'll fly away We'll find a way You can hide your fear Can lie, my dear We'll see the end, we'll be the end 抱きしめて 永遠を Fly into heaven |-| Rōmaji= Like the scarlet night veiling the dark You can hide your fear Can lie, my dear Kono mama yume o mite Chidarake no tsubasa hirogete Like a fallen angel toki no kaze ni Nagasarete ochite yuku Into the starry night megami no you ni Dakishimete eien o Fly into heaven What's the lie? What's the truth? What to believe? In my life See the flowers breathing in the rain Try growing to the edge of light It’s so far away to reach out to the sky I’ll seize, I’ll seize the roses with my wings We’ll fly Like a fallen angel toki no kaze ni Nagasarete ochite yuku Into the starry night megami no you ni Dakishimete eien o We’ll fly away We’ll find a way You can hide your fear Can lie, my dear We’ll see the end We’ll be the end Dakishimete Eien o Fly into heaven |-| Español= Referencias en:Red Swan Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Openings Categoría:Anime